


Losing my place...

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Happy Ending, POV Third Person Limited, Prequel, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: I Ran Back.Time traveler Pre-Rockman Zero!X fixing the world and its people slowly but surely... Expect different perspectives for each chapter. The world is a vast place and there is no such thing as a simple solution.Sequel is technically in the summary and in the last chapter.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of real story but stretched for some added sauce I mean source. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma lets X do as he please, trying to find out what exactly X wants to do in HQ.
> 
> Is it because of Zero? Because of the Repliforce? Because of the Federation? Because of what?
> 
> And when will X stop smiling?

"Are you sure about this, X?" The Commander wondered and the blue reploid nodded solemnly.

 

"I am." X looked down at the papers before looking back at the tall reploid. "Is something wrong, Sigma?"

"Why do you wish to be partners with Zero? He's still under surveillance." Sigma heaved and X hummed.

"Don't worry. I'll teach him to be sociable to humans and reploids alike~" X clapped his hands, smiling.

"As long as you take precaution." Sigma signed the papers, albeit wary considering Dr. Cain disclosed to him X's behavior change. Ever since the blue reploid returned from the expedition ~~to the area where they found the crimson irregular~~ , X has been acting different. Not in a bad way, considering X became active in a lot of international affairs _but extremely out of character_.

"I will~" X tilted his head, smile going wider. Another odd trait Sigma notice is how jubilant this supposedly-confused and serious reploid was. When the smiles and laughter tones down, X sports an expression similar to those humans mourning towards their loved ones. 'Why?'

 

...

 

"Commander Sigma-" As soon as the door opened, X turned and dashed towards the reformatted irregular.

"Z~!" X cheered. Sigma's eyes widened, watching X dive towards Zero with a cheer.

"..." Zero frowned. Unfortunately, Zero closed the door and X hit the wall.

 

*Bang!

 

"A-ow..." X rubbed his face.

"You requested my presence." Zero opened the door, ignoring the blue android.

'It seems they've met before.' Sigma has a sweat drop, watching Zero head straight to him.

"What are your orders?" Zero looked at the Commander.

"Zero. Meet X. Please show him the ropes." Sigma covered his eyes with one hand, confused how X could act so... childish.

 

"X." Zero repeated, turning towards the blue reploid beside the door. "He acts different from your description."

"Don't question his antics." Sigma heaved, shaking his head. "He might have picked the behavior from human culture. Again. It will pass."

"Hello Zero! I'm Rockman X. You can call me X since Rockman is usually my brother's name or a title of Humanity's savior." X rambled and was back to his cheerful self, smiling at Zero. "I hope we get along even if we're a rank apart and you're very serious to everything at the moment!"

"..." Zero looked back at Sigma and asked. "Is this a joke?"

"Afraid not." Sigma lowered his hand, staring at the ecstatic reploid behind the warbot. "X joined out of his own volition, ranked B for his hesitation."

"Don't worry! I'm a fast learner." X called out and Zero continued to stare at Sigma.

 

"Submit a weekly report regarding his progress." Sigma went back to his work, ignoring the scrutiny.

"Understood." Zero walked out and X followed him chirpily.

"So Zero! Since you're free this afternoon, do you want to go around Abel and see the shops?" X offered and Zero answered. "We don't have time for trivial matters."

"We check the sites and also do the patrols! It's perfect. I also want you to try the food in Sector-" X chatted continuously, closing the door behind him.

 

*clunk.

 

"It doesn't make sense." Sigma shook his head, checking the video feed one more time. Indeed, X hesitated to shoot his enemies... 'But why did it look staged in a way?'

'That can't be right.' Sigma closed the video. 'Just my imagination...'

 

* * *

 

"X. Are you flirting with Zero?" Sigma inquired and the blue reploid blushed. It's been a month since Sigma allowed X into the 17th Elite Unit, but everyone in base unwillingly (Sigma is referring to Vile) knows, interacted with and have spoken to the blue-loving android.

"I simply want him to see how wonderful the world is~!" X defended but he's smiling. Sigma scratched his butt chin, analyzing the report given to him by Zero.

"X. Don't lie to me. You've been stalking the crimson reploid for the entire month." Sigma dropped the reports and X checked the papers.

"It's all coincidental meetings." X admitted sheepishly, but he hummed. "Not my fault we keep seeing each other~"

"In the Maverick Hunters, I expect you to act professional." Sigma grimaced and X raised both hands. 'Coincidental? How is popping out from under the meeting table coincidental?!'

 

"I am always serious with my work, Sigma." X promised. "I merely have too much free time to spend and decided to visit Zero. You do plan on promoting him into a Captain correct?"

"That's confidential matters." Sigma pulled back, glaring at the reploid. Yes. Dr. Cain did propose to the Federation regarding the expansion, but it has yet to be implemented.

"It's going to happen, especially with the current situation between States." X sits down, crossing his legs. "And by that time, I want Zero to memorize and _know_ places. I want him to be familiar with culture and people of all kinds. I want Zero to care about Humanity!"

"Would that not be a gamble?" Sigma wondered, returning to his screen and scrolling at the list of areas X has been shown to visit. The only reasonable explanation for X's learning of this proposal would be from the doctor himself. Dr. Cain did have a soft spot with the archetype. "And please report to me when you decide to enter the outskirts or even enter another city."

"No need. I have jobs in those areas. Working VIPs don't need temporary permits." X yawned, resting his head and closing his eyes. Sigma turned silent.

'Other jobs?' Sigma scrolled and checked the report from the treasurer and technician in quadrant four.

"I also trust Zero... A hundred and ten percent..." X sighed, slouching on the chair. "Chair feels nice... They don't make these anymore."

 

"You haven't been using your room." Sigma noted. The comment about chairs sound exaggerated. These chairs are trending. They're everywhere. 'X should learn to stop praising material.'

"Zero's room is more cozy~" X opened one eye, giving a teasing smile. Sigma checked the past records from the surveillance cameras in Zero's room.

"You don't sleep in Zero's room." Sigma's voice lowered in volume, watching X sit beside the sleeping reploid pod and talk to no one. By morning, Zero throws an item towards X. Zero has also tried setting up security in his room. ~~It never works.~~  X is just too stubborn. "X. We aren't human."

"But reploids have the capacity to record and analyze external data even during sleep." X murmured, but he's not moving. "No buts! Fifteen-minute nap then I visit Zero..."

"If you keep this up...." Sigma stacked his papers, clipping them onto a folder. He wanted to say that X will burn himself, but the blue reploid would begin a lecture towards his working habits. It's not like Sigma takes the recommended resting hours. Sigma continued, "Zero will issue a restraining order."

 

"He won't." X whispered. After fifteen minutes, Sigma stood up for the meeting regarding the creation of Repliforce.

"..." Instead of waking the reploid, Sigma decided to let the reploid sleep in his room. 'Surely no one would enter his office at this hour.'

"Don't over-exhaust yourself." Sigma removed his cloak, placing it above X. Sigma then petted X's head before walking out.

 

...

 

"Too nice." X snuggled under the cloak. It's his first week in the past. He's ensured everyone ~~relevant and irrelevant~~ knows him. However, their attitudes are different. The tragedy hasn't happened yet. X has to pry them open and befriend them personally. X closed his eyes, sorting his grand plan but

 

" **five more minutes.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X status: OMG! I did it! I'm in the past and everyone is rusting alive! YAAAAYYY!


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Sigma assigned him to gather information about Zero's RO, Boomer Kuwanger is pretty sure X is doing a better job trailing the reploid... No.
> 
> What if X already knows?
> 
> It has been decided, X is fascinated with Zero.

"What are you planning?" It's been a week since X entered the Seventeenth Unit. Based on overall conduct, Boomer Kuwanger knew something was wrong with this android. Rockman X has evaded security and circumvented protocol with the sway of words. It's humbly subtle, persuading the authorities to make each action an exception to the rules imposed by Sigma. Sigma only wants X's utmost safety yet X outright rejects the proposed measures.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." X responded in turn, shimmering viridian orbs glow against faint white light. Dressed in a human disguise, the B-Rank Hunter smiled, teasing. "Or are you asking what I have planned for Zero tomorrow?"

"I have no concerns for that." Boomer Kuwanger lied. The reason for the beetle-type reploid to notice X's irregular behavior is because he spotted the blue bomber in the Tower of Babel. How Kuwanger spotted X is a complicated story. Just know it's due to Zero's participation as a security guard in the Flower Festival. Since Babel was the symbol of hope for the city and stationed at the center of the city, Kuwanger stood at the top and scrutinized those below. From here, he was alerted of X's presence who hummed a distinct tune while extracting data.

   

> "X." Boomer Kuwanger greeted the busy reploid. "Shouldn't you be in your quarters?"
> 
> "?!" Slightly taken aback, X looked at his colleague's direction. "Boomer Kuwanger... (Then the blue hunter smiled.) I couldn't sleep so I took a mission or two. Why are you here?"
> 
> "A similar situation." Boomer Kuwanger gazed at the screen. "I don't recall anyone posting a collection assignment."
> 
> "Ah~ That's because Vava gave it to me." X looked away, unplugging the cord. Boomer Kuwanger can't believe that. It's unlike the purple reploid to trust a new recruit, even if these are what Vile calls _irrelevant matters_. X walked towards Boomer Kuwanger, curious. "I assume Commander Sigma assigned you- (X perked up) Zero?!"
> 
> "Don't." Boomer Kuwanger advised as X looked down the tower to see the crimson reploid. "Falling down the tower will attract attention."
> 
> "I don't care." X puffed his cheek, preparing for descent. "See you tomorrow!"
> 
> "X!" Boomer Kuwanger managed to grab the reploid's lower arm but X detached it and dove down. Boomer Kuwanger stared at the arm, face palming. 'What is wrong with him?'

 

"Oh really?" X blinked, slightly confused. "I thought you want to know everything in advance, Boomer Kuwanger?"

"Your antics with Zero is... incomprehensible." Boomer Kuwanger lowered his gaze at X's left arm. Scorched. Vile must have tried shooting X again. The purple reploid's fixation towards the blue bomber is curious at most. "For one. You and Zero are not friends nor family. Another issue is the fact Zero's creation is not synonymous to activation. Zero may consider your action an insult to his original creator."

"No way. Zero will enjoy this~" X reassured. Boomer Kuwanger wants to say this is a delusion, but X has managed to befriend all of the reploids in the West Wing within a week.

"Another matter you should know is that Zero is in a mission and will return tomorrow night." Boomer Kuwanger then glanced at X's clipboard littered with pencil, pen and sticky notes. "An hour before midnight."

 

"Then I will celebrate his birthday in one hour." X cheered and Boomer Kuwanger looked back at the reploid.

"You will interrupt his sleep." Boomer Kuwanger warned. "How about celebrate in the morning?"

"No. It has to be that day..." X hugged his clipboard, looking down. "Tomorrow is the day Sigma found him...A day after will bring suspicion..."

"..." Boomer Kuwanger really can't fathom this B-Rank Hunter's action. What point is there to celebrate one's creation? A reploid is created to serve a purpose, obey command and utilize logic to function within society.

 

"If that is all, I have to go." X smiled, turning to enter the training room.

"Wait." Taking a step forward, Boomer Kuwanger grabbed X's shoulder and spun the reploid to face him. Analyzing the blue reserve hunter up close, Boomer Kuwanger wished he understood the reason of such unstable levels of energy output. The records in HQ is inaccurate, capturing a single moment of performance. Sigma is correct to assume X's limitless potential however...

"I don't have time for this, Boomer." X stated, power level rising as the blue hunter  ~~commanded~~ requested. " **Stop wasting our time with idle chat.** "

 

> **[MAXIMUM THREAT]**

 

"!!!" Letting go, Boomer Kuwanger watched the power and threat level drop back to zero. ~~Something was wrong.~~ Boomer Kuwanger met X before. He was one of the reploids who escorted Dr. Cain's team to the crimson irregular's birthplace, getting separated in the middle of the expedition due to hidden traps and security protocols. When his team (protecting Cain) met up at the entrance as ordered by Dr. Cain, the team escorting X...

 

> _"They all died..." Losing his arm with a horizontal slice down his abdomen, X appeared alone with solemn eyes._

 

"Good." X chirped, heading inside the room. "If you excuse me, I will need to deliver several documents to Dr. Psyche."

"Don't overexert yourself." Boomer Kuwanger told and X paused. The hunter tilted his head, surprised but also noting his mistake.

"Oh. I will! Thank you for worrying over my well-being, Boomer." X laughed and went back to walking.

'Had I not promised Dr. Cain...' Boomer Kuwanger shook his head, walking back to his office. 'What would Sigma do if he learned of such events?'

 

* * *

  

"You're stalking Zero." After two months of surveillance, Boomer Kuwanger said the undeniable fact as he sat opposite of the blue hunter during break.

"W-wha?!" X was shushed by the reploid, facing the hand.

"Don't try defending yourself. It's obvious." Boomer Kuwanger dropped his hands, placing it on the table. "I would like to share information with you."

 

...

 

"..." X blinked. An action the blue bomber does when he couldn't comprehend the situation. X asked. "Come again?"

"I would like to share information with you." Boomer Kuwanger repeated in a hushed voice. "I believe this will benefit both of us."

 

"Mission?" X smiled.

"Do you agree?" Unwilling to explicitly state his reason, Boomer Kuwanger raised his hand.

"No loss." X reciprocated the hand shake, grinning. "Sigma?"

"Commander Sigma." Boomer Kuwanger emphasized.

"After today's mission, I'll head to your room and drop the device." X promised.

 

"Don't you have questions?" Boomer Kuwanger wanted to know why this curious reploid accepted his deal so quickly.

"I already know the answers to my questions." X and Boomer retreated back to their seats. X looked down at his pudding while Boomer analyzed this mystery. "And I find it beneficial to have my information checked by a seasoned veteran."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Boomer Kuwanger stood up, needing to visit the Training Room and taking record of Zero's response to fellow hunters.

"Won't it?" X echoed, piercing his pudding mound. Boomer Kuwanger walked away from the area, hearing X's last response.

 

" _Why don't you try it?_ "

 

'Because the Maverick Hunter is an organization working on merits.' Boomer Kuwanger reasoned to himself, entering the elevator. 'Unless...'

'I see.' Boomer Kuwanger understood what X is implying. Does that mean X stimulated the egos of public officers to manipulate their decision is his favor? If so, has the hunter also committed such a deed to his fellow hunters and operators? What about the Commander?

'Grade A threat.' Boomer Kuwanger couldn't help but label the reploid. For a B-Rank, X showed traits considered lethal to the community, more specifically the Human Community. 'As of the moment.'

 

*Ding!

 

" **Gambare, Zero-senpai!** " A squad of reploids cheered on the side with X at the center.

"?!" Boomer Kuwanger rubbed his optics, zooming at the center. There was X, holding a microphone, cheering for the crimson reploid.

" **Go!** " X raised his arm, smiling.

 

"..." Zero twitched, but held his training saber as he faced Vile.

"Will you all shut up?" Vile narrowly shot the blue hunter, but X avoided it. "We can't focus."

"Now now Vile. This is technically your fault for announcing the battle during break." Spark Mandrill recalled, sitting on the audience seat.

 

'How?' Boomer Kuwanger checked HQ's blueprint. It would take ten minutes by stairs and five minutes with the ten floor difference...

 

"I hate myself." Vile pointed his gun at Zero.

"Good for you." Zero commented.

"You aren't helping." Vile sighed in exasperation.

 

'Unless he took the operator's elevator.' Boomer Kuwanger remembered Sigma talking about the latest transportation for operator and medical staff. 'X utilized eloquence effectively.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: First on my list, make a fan club.


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast Hornet feels he knows the real Rockman X.
> 
> He's a human-loving Zero fan with the interest of promoting and advancing the organization's skills.
> 
> So... Why did it feel something was missing?

"You must really like Zero, don't you?" Blast Hornet chatted with his fellow disciple after he detached his abdomen for repairs.

"Who doesn't like Zero?" X scanned the hornet-type reploid before looking at the face. "Are you asking because you want to join the Zero Fan club?!"

"Hahaha... No." Hornet shoot his head, laughing at the thought. He can still recall the shock and annoyance of his teacher upon reading the last student in his list. Blast Hornet offered an advice. "About your fan club...Do you mind toning its activities? He doesn't like interferences."

"He should get used to it." X puffed his cheek. "With the Maverick Hunter's rising reputation, Zero has to learn how to effectively refuse interviews and random comments regarding his actions. The Public is very critical over the strangest of things..."

"Eh...?" Blast Hornet did not expect that sort of answer. "Does that mean the Zero Fan Club is not a dedication group?"

 

...

 

"I-it is!" X stuttered so Blast Hornet knew this was a lie. Every time X stutter or grow flustered would equate to a lie or a concealment of information. "In the group, we all love Zero but with varying reasons-"

"If that's the case, does that mean you're monitoring competitors for Zero's attention?" Blast Hornet pointed out and X's eyes widened. He continued, hoping he got it right. "X. Do you love Zero?"

"!!!" X couldn't respond, staring at the reploid with a slightly-open mouth.

"You do, don't you?" Blast Hornet remembers hearing a lot of operators whispering about Zero. If what he assumes is correct then X can control the female and male love competitors eyeing for Zero's favor.

"I cannot deny the fact that I love Zero. He's a wonderful reploid." X recovers, covering his face with a clipboard.

"?" Blast Hornet stopped his analysis. X accepts defeat? Too fast. There is something wrong with this. Whenever a suspect confess, he knows something is under their sleeves. He was a gang leader in the past. 'Had it not been for Zero literally beating me with a punch, I wouldn't even be here.'

 

"However, I do not plan on controlling anyone and most of all, Zero's decisions in personal affairs." X clarified, resting on the couch.

"Personal." Blast Hornet can understand that. Love is a fickle matter. "So you wish to advance Zero's social skills?"

"That's the only thing he lacks at the moment..." X rambled, looking at the side to watch their fellow disciple playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. "The rest will follow. Zero's a natural. I wonder how long will it take for the Zero Fan Club to be obsolete?"

"Why not change it's name instead to...?" Blast Hornet crossed his arms, pondering. With a membership of 50 anonymous reploids, he has to find a name similar but subtle in nature. "Zero Appreciation Club?"

"Or ZAC?" X jested, changing it to an acronym. "No. I prefer ZFC. Reminds me of a Human franchise upon closer inspection. ZC. Yes. Zic is better than ZAC."

 

"Your priorities are messed up." Blast Hornet lightly pushed X's shoulder with his own. "Don't forget to do Zero's modules."

"Hey! It's only today that I didn't do my assignment." X sulked, moving his tired legs. "It wasn't my fault I was busy with life."

"If Zero heard you, he'll tell you to resign as his student." Blast Hornet leaned on the couch, watching the single wisp of cloud losing against the blue sky.

"I know, but you're not Zero." X bumped Hornet's arm, snickering. "You want to help me and my team organize Zero's promotion?"

"That won't help you in your application into the Zeroth Unit." Blast Hornet bumped back, already accepted by the crimson reploid. He also witnessed Zero verbally deny X in entering to his unit. The question there was: 'Why was X happy about the rejection?'

"It's fine~ Zero deserves a party!" X cheered and Blast Hornet thought about it. As Zero's right-hand, Blast Hornet will face the explosion of paperwork if work starts tomorrow. Considering X's connections with the admin (and let's not forget Commander Sigma), the program will begin tomorrow morning and end the next day. 'To procrastinate or not to procrastinate?'

 

" **I'm in.** " Blast Hornet looked at X with a determined gaze.

"I knew I could count on you." X's smile widened.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was a success or was it because everyone secretly wanted a break from everything? Irregular activities are rising steadily without a unified cause. That is... If the Maverick Hunter's research Team can declare the government to blame. As long as the government refuse to open a venue for reploid participation then Humanity will consider reploids as a lesser race...?

 

"What are you doing here, X?" Blast Hornet spotted the blue bomber by the balcony.

"..." Tears falling down his optics, a couple of jades shimmered with the water reflecting the spectrum.

"Aw~ Come here." Taking a step forward, Blast Hornet gave a sloppy hug. For alcohol catered to reploids, it's mighty efficient. Rust. Even Vile grew tamed after drinking a bottle or two with Flame Mammoth. "Tell your buddy what's wrong..."

"I don't belong here..." X whispered, looking down as he covered his face. "Why did I even try?"

"Let it all out..." Blast Hornet is also glad he has wings to stay upright. Not exactly upright since his vision is tilted more to the right.

 

"I don't know if I can do this..." X must be thinking about his life as a reserve Hunter.

"Too many... I... What if I fail?" X trembled in fear. Yeah. Facing paperwork and proud superiors would cause anyone to break down. It's no easy feat. That's why Blast Hornet salutes the 4th Unit under Flame Mammoth. Those guys have to put up with a giant piece of scrap.

"Just do what you can, okay?" Blast Hornet comforted, pushing away from the tear-soaked reploid. He is not going shut down and embarrass himself in the morning. 'I will not end up like Mac who slept on his own vomit.'

"..." X looked up, tears falling from his eyes. There was no irritation or redness unlike a human.

'Doll-like.' Blast Hornet slowly fell on his abdomen, resting his head on the rail. He stared at the champagne beside him, raising his hand to grab onto it. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears."

 

"♫~" X giggled and it sounded nice. "Y-you... heheh... You mean antennae?"

"Hmm...." Blast Hornet closed his eyes, resting the bottle on the ground. 'Tired...'

"Antennae..." X started laughing at the tiny mistake. What was wrong with his statement- Oh. His processors got it. X loves how any reploid, no matter the entity, would utilize human proverbs. So childish.

 

...

 

" **T̵i̷m̸e̴ ̶t̴o̷ b̵r̷i̸n̵g̷ t̷h̵e̸ R̴e̵p̵l̶i̷f̸o̵r̸c̷e̵ ̶o̴v̸e̶r̶**." X cheered up, talking to himself as the world kept spinning. Grouping his past enemies and allies to their appropriate places, it's time to reach beyond. Spreading his influence to adjacent organizations, there was no time for breaks.

~~This was all just a distraction for the larger picture.~~

 

' _I can't rest. Not yet._ ' The tears kept falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X status: Organized and set up monitoring bodies in main political, police, scientific and administrative bodies. Next stop. Connecting with the outliers.


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doppler and co working (?) the night away for fun?
> 
> It's confusing really. The scientist blames X for that.
> 
> Now then, when will X hand his apparatus to them?

"I still wonder where you got this fragment." Doppler had to point out, analyzing the fragment which X said  _belonged to Zero_. It's been a month since he met with the blue bomber and Doppler never imagined to join an organization guised as a fan club as a side hobby. There are a lot of strangers in the area, but they have one thing in common.

 

> Encountering Rockman X.

 

"I have my ways~" X chirped, standing up as opposed to sitting on the chair. He's reading state reports from who-knows-where on the Central Monitor, tapping the  _modified_  screen which the blue hunter  _made._  Doppler wants to deny this reploid's claim, but he couldn't. The technology was way advanced than what was available in the market. Not even the Black market has the equipment they're using. Taking apart DNA and reconstructing it into a virtual entity?! It's truly evolutionary. He still remembers his new and profound friend named Gate, pleading to take a device home for further research.

"Why won't anyone believe my theory of  _X being a time traveller_?" Gate complained, but he's busy typing a code in his PC. "Even his behavior is off. Someone should give me credit for this."

"We love you too, Gate." A green hacker reminded and his twin rolled his eyes.

"No. Ignore him, Middy. The guy is a whack job." The purple reploid chuckled and Middy nudged his sibling's shoulder.

"Don't be mean, Techno. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have met X." Middy warned and Techno sighed.

 

"..." Doppler still remembered the story Middy told him, something about Techno bumping Gate and having the scientist's papers fall to the ground. Since Middy is a nice person, he made Techno stay as they picked up Gate's work. That's when X exited the building and spotted them. 'Truly a stroke of luck.'

"Speaking of mysteries, how is it that you managed to bring us all together, X?" Dr. Psyche had to call out, sitting on a chair with a PC attached to it. The device had five holographic screens covering his vision.

"Actually, we aren't complete yet." X sat on his chair, closing his eyes and tilting his chair down. X yawned, stretching his arms. "But you are all here for a reason. A team I could only dream of having."

"A win-win if you let us have some of these." Gate negotiated and X laughed.

"I thought saving you from boredom and stagnation was an act of salvation?" X humored. Doppler looked back at his work, rereading the script from just one fragment (a centimeter wide). He can't deny X's accusation, finding the sample to be a relevant item of study. Since most of them are scientists specializing on reploid frame and capability, analyzing a part of an unknown reploid different from Rockman X is eye-opening. However, he isn't sure about the others because X required them to understand the composition and capabilities of Artificial Intelligence.

  

> _"You'll learn soon enough." X said, almost taunting the greatest of minds in the room. "To solve the crisis involves more than one plane of existence."_

 

"..." Gate turned silent, making X comment: "I know if you're going to dismantle my stuff!"

"Drats." Gate stood up from his workplace, heading to the shelves and pulling out a drive. "He knows."

"That's right! I know everything!" X threatened but it wasn't a threat. Everything X says never sounds like a threat. X is like their very lax employer who pays them to pretend that they're a Zero fan when they're not. Shift often starts at night time where they are required one hour of work. Though they have the option to procrastinate, Doppler feels everyone in the  _fan club_  is working their hardest due to X's attitude. Working 24-7, X is asking for a termination contract with the amount of activities he's done.

 

> **Zero Fan Club composition:**
> 
> \- Agents
> 
> \- Leader
> 
> \- Researchers
> 
> \- Scientists

 

"Why didn't you recruit more scientists? Correction. Why are we considered researchers?" Techno asked. His question is reasonable since X has yet to recruit another researcher or scientist in the last two weeks. Not like Doppler minds since he can utilize more resources and may solo an equipment of his fancy. The main bulk of the Zero Fan club would be the Agents, any gender or size. Unlike the researchers or scientists, the agents are stationed in different areas of the world. Doppler theorized X meets them personally for recruitment and with X's EX-rank Charisma, rally them to irritate Zero.

"I have to factor in behavior, skill and compatibility to the team. No one wants a gossipmonger or a hoarder in the room." X is back to analyzing the Federation's Council Meeting, zooming in on facial expression of certain members in specific time intervals. "Besides, Researcher is a better term than Hacker when what you guys usually do is extract information for analysis."

"We're only ten in the group. It'll take us six months to analyze just this part." Middy sulked, accepting defeat on the clutter of info they took from Europe. Two of them are even human, already taking a day when it reached 2 AM. "It's also not helpful how the Repliforce is trying to track us down. Why couldn't it have been the Far East HQ or the Maverick Hunters instead?"

"Actually, I don't mind deflecting and countering hacker attacks. Those are my favorite moments." Techno chuckled and Middy nudged his brother again.

"Stop. We're doing this for the safety of Humanity!" Middy urged and Techno answered in turn: "That goal is a bonus. Our motive in joining this 'club' is to pass the time while enhancing our abilities."

 

"I don't like how you guys keep emphasizing the word  **Club**." X said in exasperation, listening to the conversation between the Nations. "FYI, this is a  **Club**  and  not an  **Organization**. Look up your words, children."

"Sure old man." Techno also treats X like an old man and it's becoming a norm.

"Back in my days, I would receive a bow or a polite greeting from my kids..." X played along, trying to sound old but he's too distracted with uncovering human body language and response. "Children would be pointing at me, amazed at my presence. I sometimes worry the parents would faint with their reactions..."

"What a world you live in." Gate tried to sound sympathetic but no. Everyone is too busy with their own line of work.

'Does that mean X has to register the club annually to Sigma?' Doppler looked around their area. They used up half of Basement 10 with ceiling lights with corresponding working tables. The area is dim with a hundred shelves piled with reploid and weapon parts. It's at the end of the room where X hooked up a gigantic makeshift Control room/central room. The CPUs are right at the walls, illuminating its surroundings with a soft teal color.

 

* * *

 

"You mind if I invite Professor Gaudile? He'd be a huge help." Dr. Psyche had to change his grip as he looked at the monitor, scanning the binary. It's already 4 in the morning. It's just him, Psyche and X in the area. Everyone else left. This is merely a hobby, after all. They have lives outside this... Such life begins at 6 in the morning.

"Yeah sure go ahead..." X is back to standing and staring at the screen.

"Get some sleep, hear me?" Doppler called out and X raised his hand noncommittally.

"I'll drink an E-can whenever possible." X didn't get the hint.

"Let's go Doppler." Dr. Psyche called out as he entered the elevator. Doppler followed suit, turning to see the faint light in the basement.

 

"Hope he rests." Doppler said out loud as the elevator door closed in front of him.

"He will." Dr. Psyche reassured. "X can't run forever."

"I'm afraid he could." Doppler looked back at the semi-solid blueprint he made from analyzing X up close and personal. "But it won't be pretty..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Set the stepping Stones for everlasting peace.


	5. Density

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth doesn't know what went between X and Berkana, but he knows X has her on the tip of his fingers.
> 
> So it makes sense for him to pull his creator/master(?) away from the blue hunter.
> 
>  
> 
> X is more than he seems.

"What did you do to her?" Pinning the reploid towards the wall, Gareth glared at the smaller reploid.

"Elaborate." Not putting up a struggle, X looked right at him with a curious gaze. Innocence does not suit him. Gareth refuses to see this reploid in the same lens as everyone else.

"It is because of you that Berkana..." Gareth can't describe the changes caused by this Maverick Hunter. Berkana has become dazed and downright hysterical of this so-called **cyberspace**. Cyberspace which is different and similar(?) from the cyberspace everyone is accustomed to. Honestly speaking, Gareth has no idea what Berkana is chatting about but she's gotten too engrossed on her work. "... She's working nonstop, ~~fantasizing your _submission_ to her authority when you aren't there~~."

"You made her delusional." Gareth is confident that Cyberspace can't be accessed without a server. There has to be a reception for an entity to convert into data and back. Cyberspace can't be a plane of existence. That's ridiculous. That would involve tearing the fabric-

"Not delusional." X corrected, placing one hand on the knight's wrist. "Because it can be done. You were the one who authorized the transport cargos. With the resources and proper nudges, Berkana will find out the formula to tear an opening to the two planes. There's a reason why I handled the reports of Laguz Island. The experimentation will work with minimal casualty."

 

"For what purpose then?" Gareth needs to know if this will harm Berkana. "What would she gain from gaining access to this area?"

"To understand the soul." X shrugged and Gareth dropped the reploid.

'The soul.' Gareth took a step back. Of course she'd obsess about the afterlife of reploids. If whatever X offered will answer her inquiry then she'll pursue it at all cost. Analyzing reploids and mechaniloids are also easier in data form. If they are able to convert reploids into digital matter then they'll achieve the advancement they desire. 'That also explains why she's talking to no one in particular. She's too excited that her processors are working overtime with the thought of solving this mystery.'

   

> _"You should stay longer." Berkana suggested, patting the seat beside her throne. Her guest smiles in turn, still reading through her noise readings._
> 
> _"Sorry. I can't have Zero noticing my absence~" X placed the files on her table, glancing up at the wizard. "But I'll come visit to check on your progress."_
> 
> _"What would you do if I come visit you instead?" The blonde offered and X's smile wavered. X walked towards the female, standing inches away from her. "Or should I send Gareth to fetch you? I always wanted to check the strength of the Maverick Hunters."_
> 
> _"You wouldn't do such a thing." X hinted. "You're the type who'll enthrall your victims to come willingly into your lair. A pity you cut their lives short."_
> 
> _"You..." Berkana looked up, staring down at indifferent green. She doesn't move, accepting the compliment and implicit challenge. "...Are such a tease."_
> 
> _"What made you say that?" X humored, moving away. Strange how he couldn't since Berkana is holding his right wrist. "I'm telling the truth. That's how we met, after all."_

"About her working habits?" X watched Gareth turn silent. "I can't help you. I'm a bad role model, after all. I can't have anyone notice my absence. I have to keep working. I can't stop moving for even a second. Talking with a reploid out of my script is a form of rest. It's relieving."

"Then minimize your visitation hours with her." Gareth could still remember Berkana looking over X's blueprint over and over. There is no mystery on X's frame except for the CPU department. The upgrades and modifications are given through capsules and by fellow mechanics as disclosed by the blue bomber during one of their training sessions. 

 

> _"Yet you refuse to bow down." Berkana reflected, staring at her co-equal. "Tell me when you've given up on your significant other."_
> 
> _"I doubt I'll get over h-" X didn't expect Berkana tugging him down at face level._
> 
> _"I can surely do better." Berkana whispered._
> 
> _"Ha?" Inches away from the blonde, X simply froze at the turn of events._
> 
> _[Thankfully] " **Your transport awaits you, Rockman X!** " [Gareth tugged him back.]_
> 
> _"Gareth!" Berkana cursed as the Knight held X's other arm._
> 
> _"My apologies but the transporter has a schedule." The knight was strong enough to pull X in his arms._
> 
> _"R-right. I have to go." X moved away from both entities, flustered. Berkana glared at Gareth who stared at her blankly._

 

"I have no choice. She refuses to cooperate with a friend of mine." X admitted and Gareth stared at him in confusion. X scratched the back of his neck, unsure how to explain his statement. "I don't understand either. She's a talented female."

"Oh." It took a minute for Gareth to understand what X meant. It seems there is something he needs to add in his understanding. X is not denying the fact that he requires Berkana's assistance in analyzing and utilizing cyberspace. However, it is Berkana who refuses to see anyone else but X regarding her progress.

"I can't contact her through communicator or she'll veer off topic." X looked at the hallway then back at the reploid. "You do know I'm taken right?"

"Hn..." Gareth will play along with the reploid. X may say he's taken but if the reploid _he fancies_ doesn't reciprocate his affection then what was the point? "Thank you for introducing this Force Metal by the way. (The Knight decides it's time to change topic.) My abilities has increased exponentially."

"As long as no one dies." X waved his hand, staring at the exit of the garage. "The transporter is taking a while."

 

'Better than leaving you alone with Berkana.' Gareth internally said, wanting so badly to justify this need of destroying the reploid in front of him. He can't. X is a low-leveled threat.

"You should take her out, Gareth." X looked at the armored reploid. "You'd look like a great pair."

"She made me-" Gareth then regretted not shushing the reploid.

"Seeing you two remind me of Dungeons and Dragons-" X said in awe, but had to duck down before Gareth's fist landed on his right cheek. "Wait! That's a compliment!"

 

"It seems we have time for a spar." Gareth summoning his javelin.

"Wait! I'm at a disadvantage!" X took a step back, looking behind him. "I might fall!"

"No you won't." Gareth threw his first javelin which nearly took X's head off.

"Wait! I don't have your weakness!" X may or may not be jesting. Gareth didn't care, activating his shield for a real battle.

* * *

 

"..." Patching the stab wound that pierced his freaking subtank, X slumped on the lounge with a roll of gauze offered to him by a transporter.

"Apologies for the delay." A blonde male talked to the ancient reploid. "We encountered a minor issue in the Southern Ocean. We'll reach our destination in one hour."

"It's fine. Thank you for the ride." X smiled back at the human before returning to his search for the ideal cat video to sent to Zero.

 

...

 

"♪~" X sent a video of a small white kitten receiving protection from a full-grown husky. X waits, smiling at the thought of Zero watching the video.

[ **Why are you wasting your time watching animal videos?** ]

[But it's cute right?] X snickered as he imagined Zero's confused face. [To see a husky protect an orphan persian would pull anyone's heartstrings.]

[ **Do your work.** ]

[Oh. Wait! I'll send you a video where a parrot carries a baby shorthair.] X sent another video.

[ **X. Stop.** ]

[I'll stop if you return from your mission~] X teased, checking Zero's schedule. X furrowed his eyebrows, 'If you drag it any further, you'll end up in the medbay.'

 

' _Please come back in one piece._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Gathering people who I have no idea how they work exactly... But for world peace!


	6. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiral Pegasus doesn't know what's going on, but he has a gist.
> 
> So Colonel's twin Iris is fascinated with Zero to the point of applying for the position of Operator, getting accepted for unknown reasons.
> 
> Then there is Rockman X, a reploid beyond description, constantly rejecting their invitation to play 'rookie.'

This is the first time he's entered the Maverick Hunters. He secretly wished to know who this Zero person is, always hearing the reploid's name from Iris and even Colonel. A reploid with crimson armor and cold sapphire. He doesn't understand why Iris would do everything just to see the blonde. Colonel calls it an _infatuation_. He's willing to agree. However...

 

"Nice to see you again, Spiral Pegasus." The blue reploid raised both of his hands, almost like an offer of an embrace. "Welcome to the Maverick Hunter. Let us all be friends."

"Y-yeah." He took a step back, surprised to see the blue archetype. He forgot about Rockman X actually. He never imagined a pacifist to join something related to termination. 'Why didn't the General tell me about this? He's always talking about X when it's about the Federation...'

"Are you here for someone?" Emerald eyes twinkled; The reserve hunter's smile widened. "Are you here to fetch Iris perhaps?"

"Y-yes. In behalf of the Colonel." Spiral Pegasus agreed and he wondered why the reploid has this strange aura of tranquility. He knows he should have his guards up. This isn't Repliforce, but a sister organization. He's heard his colleagues warn him about the A-Rank Hunter's attitude against them. In spite of all that, Spiral Pegasus allowed X to lead him.

"X... right?" Spiral Pegasus wanted to make sure. There are so many reploids with a similar design as the blue bomber.

   

> Nowadays, Rockman X isn't heard at all. It's as if X is a thing of the past. ~~Highly suspicious.~~

 

"A-rank reserve Hunter, Rockman X." X looked at the receptionist desk and asked a curious question. "Has Dr. Cain exited the vicinity?"

"Not yet." The staff smiled at X and the hunter tugged Spiral Pegasus.

"Come. Zero and Iris are in the simulation room." X pressed the elevator button. "Time is passing so slowly today."

"When has it passed quickly?" Spiral Pegasus inquired. Asking Dr. Cain and leading it to the belief of Zero and Iris' location doesn't make sense.

"Last week, Zero finished his mission a minute early." X rambled, leading him to the next department. "Then just the other day, Alia came to the lab thirty minutes earlier than her usual schedule!"

"Is that not the entity's fault and not time?" Pegasus has a sweat drop. X stopped, turning to face the mythical horse.

 

"Huh... I haven't thought about that." X smiled, grateful of the thought. "Timelines are funny~"

"Yeah...?" Spiral Pegasus can't follow, but seeing this reploid happy feels satisfying.

"Okay then!" X looked back, marching to the small dome decorated with plants around it. They stood at the entrance, basking in the afternoon rays of light. "We wait for five minutes!"

 

"Right here?" Spiral Pegasus looked at the door between him and the simulation room.

"Right here." X confirmed, standing at the mattress.

"Why don't I fetch her inside?" Spiral Pegasus checked the blueprint given by the Colonel.

"No. It will ruin their moment." X crossed his arms. "By standing here, we will catch them by surprise!"

 

...

 

"Come again?" Spiral Pegasus hoped he didn't let out a breath of laughter for that moment, especially when this is Zero X is talking about. He's checked the reploid's specs. Zero is not going to get caught off-guard. "Surprise?"

"Trust me on this." X raised his hand, giving a cheeky smile. For that split second, Spiral Pegasus noticed a flicker of light from those determined eyes. "You can even be the first one to speak if you want!"

"Heh." Spiral Pegasus smiled down at the reploid.

"What?" X pouted and he received a pet from the taller reploid. "I'm older than you, you know?"

"I know." Spiral Pegasus removed his hand, placing both hands on his hips. "But it felt right."

"..." X looked up at him. From surprise to amusement, X teased. "That sounds so cute!"

 

"Okay! One minute. Get ready." X took a step back, prepared to tackle someone. "I handle Zero. You? Iris."

"I can't believe I'm playing along with this." Spiral Pegasus murmured but he's not stopping the reploid.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pardon for my remark, General..." Giving his report, Spiral Pegasus gave a semi-bow towards the Leader of the Repliforce. "But X acts completely different from what you described him to be."

"You must be talking about his attitude?" General looked up from his work. His interest not so vivid with his stoic default expression. "Yes. He does act eccentric at times... However, did you notice it?"

 

" **His foresight?** "

 

"Yes." There was no question about it. Rockman X is monitoring everyone's actions. No. It's more than that. If what their intel gathered correct, Rockman X is manipulating the United Council and Federation like pawn pieces. For what reason? No one knows what exactly yet it's mostly for the benefit of Reploids. It is because of this reason the Repliforce refused to make a move towards the suspicious entity. Well. If the three instances where General proposed X to join their ranks is one then yes. They have made a move. X rejected all three.

     

> _"Sorry but I refuse." X clapped his hands, apologizing to his giant friend. " **He** wouldn't like it if I left him..."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Not yet~" X teased, smiling back at him. "Recruiting me just because I calmed down a human resistance? How shallow. Surely there are better reploids out there. Keep searching."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Not yet. I can't leave yet..." X took a step back, raising a can of Energen with a smile. "I'm following a rhythm so find your timing, General. If you do then you'll have what you desire."_

 

"A cryptic individual indeed..." General heaved, reviewing his files. "Wise beyond our years."

"May I be excused?" Spiral Pegasus bowed before turning away. He walked towards the door, hearing the General's last words before exit:

 

" **...Like his creator, a** **imlessly searching for the path of peace...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Fully-booked for an entire year?! Rust. Don't fail me now, E-Can! I need your strength!


	7. Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriending and working under X, Double finds everything so interesting.
> 
> To have this peace supported by rickety pillars of paranoia, war was right around the corner...
> 
> And here he was with a bunch of anons trying to stop this fascinating end. At least he has a hand in its destruction/creation.

Double may not have qualified as a maverick hunter (application is under study), but he did snag the position as an operator.

 

"Did you hear that Zero has a lover?" A female operator whispered. 

> It was shocking how Rockman X, the archetype of the reploid race, came up and personally welcomed him to the organization.

"Oh. You're referring to the reploid from the Repliforce?" The male operator clarified, holding a clipboard. The female operator nodded. The male sighed. "I doubt they're lovers."

> Disliking the monotony of operator life, Double searched for something different and risky.

"But they are since Zero isn't denying the accusations." Another female operator spoke up, squeezing between the two. "I wonder how X will feel?"

 

> That's when he joined the Zero fanclub made by X. A club dedicated to promoting Zero's happiness meter... On the outside.

"Ah! X-senpai." Double turned at the familiar blue entering the command room. 

> The members came from different specialization. Some not even aware of the crimson reploid's reputation.

"Double. I was looking all over for you." X greeted warmly. Walking into the room, X noticed the operators whispering. X huffed, looking back at the yellow reploid. "Do you have a minute?" 

> The Zero fanclub's true purpose is to avert future or impending international crisis.

"Of course!" Double scrambled to grab his papers before following X outside the room. They kept walking, away from the nonsense.

  

> A research group dedicated to unlocking the internal and confidential affairs of the Federation.

"How's your investigation in the Repliforce?" X questioned in a low tone, opening the door to the storage room.

> A sideline organization analyzing this mysterious Maverick Virus.

"Dissatisfaction among ranks." Double entered the room, placing the files on the table. "If it weren't for the General then they would've rioted."

> An organization with a leader who seemingly knows what will and is to come.

"I see..." X muttered, skimming the files. The leader heaved, tapping the table with his finger. "Continue your investigation. Act when needed."

> A leader with an angelic smile and a destructive weapon.

'You mean neutralize the potential threat.' Double gleefully thought, happy to have joined such a risky club. "I will!"  

  

> Like his predecessor, Rockman X is more than he seems.

 

"..." X stared at the stout reploid, smile lowering to a disappointed frown. Double knows X doesn't trust him and for some reason, that satisfied him. Double knows he should be afraid, to worry if this reploid knows his other form, but he isn't.

"..." X looked back at the data. "You may go." 

"Before that, what do we do with Iris?" Double needed to know. One of the main reasons why this 'club' is left unmonitored is due to it's whimsical nature. To dedicate their lives to one reploid? 'Truly arbitrary.'

"What about Iris?" X answered, indifferent. Double wished he knew what was going on in this guy's head. Everyone who's met X knows he loves Zero like a stimulant. "Everything is going according to plan."

"You're really going to let him go?" Double tries to extract this so-called plan. "I thought you love Zero?"

 

"Loving someone doesn't mean you get to own them." X replied in turn, not looking at the annoyed reploid. "What I'm more worried about is the science community. There are too many uncredited and unsatisfied researchers worth recruiting."

"You're truly something." Double shook his head. He walked away, heading to the door. This does not mean Double will stop. He will not give up on determining what makes X thick.

"If you knew what I've been through...." X humored, not continuing his sentence. He doesn't have to. Everyone in the club has X right in their GPS in case they have trouble with their appointed missions.

 

' _Even to the point of exhaustion, I'll keep fighting._ '

 

* * *

 

"Zero~" X cheered, walking towards Zero and the so-called innocent operator. Double watched his superior, noting the annoyance from the crimson hunter. X continued, "You free today?"

 

"No." Zero answered but Iris answered the opposite. "We are."

"Iris..." Zero stared at his operator who smiled. Double found the female irritating. She's too nice but so... Lacking. He wants to see Iris break, have the brunette scream in fury.

"Yes! Let's go then." X cheered as he tugged both Zero and Iris' hand, smiling.

 

'I wonder what you'll do next...' Double sighed, blending in with his colleagues.

'...When you achieve everything.' Double laughed. 'X is ready to break. Soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Iris and Zero sitting on the tree... K... I... S... (bites his lower lip.)


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas experiences some moments of repetition.
> 
> X isn't helping or maybe X simply wants to be there to see him struggle?
> 
> Signas decides, even if it's against reason, to keep the data.

"Have we met before?" Signas didn't know what compelled him to ask, but there was something about the blue bomber that made him feel... sad.

 

"?" X stared at the new-built. This seven-month-old tactician under the tutelage of Sigma, Dr. Cain and other diplomats in the Nations. The archetype of the reploid race smiled. "Of course we met. I witnessed your activation."

"I see." Something about this reploid didn't feel right. This feeling was improper to describe his elder yet... Signas knew this blue bomber smiling and chatting with everyone doesn't belong. Again. Signas should discard these baseless suspicion towards X. X did befriend and help him attune to his functions. 'So why did everything felt wrong then?'

 **Everything felt wrong?** What gave him this thought? What basis does he have for accusing X or everything to be wrong?

"Something troubling you, Signas?" X asked and Signas had to blink to notice he was in his office. Yes. He has always been in his office. Where else would he be?

That can't be right. ~~I was built after the treachery of Sigma and the resignation of my predecessor!~~ What is happening?

"Nothing." Signas shook his head, requiring defragmentation after this shift. His processors are working, struggling to analyze unknown data stored in his IC. Whatever Dr. Cain placed in him must have encountered an error. 'Okay. More than just defragmentation. Rust it.'

"I can help you." X sat on the chair, earnestly interested in his appearance. The first time they met, X ran forward and gave him a hug. Signas never thought to see someone laugh and cry until X came. Lifesaver and Sigma pulled X away while Dr. Cain asked if the blue hunter was all right.

 

It didn't make sense.  ~~My creation.~~ Why was I created?

 

"Talking about the problem will help." X offered, watching Signas intently. "You don't look so good. Do you want to visit Lifesaver?"

"Don't you have classes with your teacher?" Signas checked the reploid's line of activities. Zero. Another familiar reploid that causes his processors to glitch out. Signas clutched his head, wincing at the minute shocks. Gah. It's already been five months. He should get used to seeing these things. When he heard X stood up, Signas raised his hand. "Don't."

"But you need help." X said in a worried tone.

"No. It'll pass.." Signas has to digest the data slowly. Dr. Cain did say he installed a number of programs used by the parental AI of Rockman X. Why X disabled the AI, Signas has no idea.

 

...

 

"How is Iris?" Signas slumped on his chair, closing his eyes and sorting the incomprehensible data fragments. Ever since his activation, Signas has been getting what humans call 'Deja vu.' One instance would be knowing the existence of Red Alert and their trump card named Axl. Another would be giving Zero black coffee which the reploid actually liked? Or that one instance where he told X to stop bringing work to Zero's room. Such activities are unregistered. Signas doesn't know what to do with these information.

"They have synergy.." X hummed, reading the magazine on the side. "Always hanging out, talking about something... Like the plants... Or the latest incident featured in media...The usual small chitchat."

"I hear they're a couple." Signas stated and the feeling on his lower region (stomach?) squeezed when X looked right back at him. In spite of the feeling, Signas continued. It was a fact. A rumor spreading as fast as the forest fire on the West. "Iris proposed to Zero and he accepted it."

 

"Oh." Expression neutral, X stared at Signas.

"I-I see..." Voice quivering, X covered his eyes. "Sorry."

"Why-" Signas saw tears escape from the gaps of the reploid's fingers.

"I'm happy for them." X said with utmost sincerity but he's shaking. "D...don't mind me...."

"..." Signas looked back at his work. He began typing, halfway done summarizing the five reports handed to him regarding the incident in Sector E when he heard a soft whimper.

"X?" Signas looked back at X who's covering his eyes and mouth. 'He's crying? Why?'

"It seems I'm not the only one requiring a medical examination." Signas stood up, but another part of him told him that nothing will fix this.

 

**Hopeless**

 

"I'm crying with j-joy." X actually gasped, struggling to breath as he cried. Signas rushed to the reploid's side, grabbing a towel he found placed beside his cabinet. "A-ack."

"Disable your tear ducts." Signas chided and X grabbed the towel.

"T-try" X gritted his teeth as he removed a part of his chest armor.

"Not working..." Signas watched X choke on air, beating his chest with one hand as he covered his eyes with the towel. "Can't you search for the source of the malfunction?"

"..." X didn't respond, coughing as he curled on the couch. His mouth is open, taking in as much air as he could. The chest armor pieces is on the ground and it seems X dented his chest with the fervent beating.

 

"Asimov.." Signas placed one hand on X's arm before X decides to tear his core out-(What? Why would X do that? Why would X do something that stupid?), activating his communicator. "Dr. Cain. Are you done with your meeting?" 

" _Not yet. These stubborn fogies really like hoarding the resources. Why?_ " Dr. Cain's voice was a bit muffled by X's pained whines.

"X is experiencing a breakdown." Signas knows the correct diagnosis would be a 'malfunction' because he isn't sure if X is experiencing this so-called a **breakdown**. If he used the term  _malfunction_ , Dr. Cain might defer him to Lifesaver and that won't do. Signas had no choice but to use his other hand to hold against the last arm before X gorges his eyes out. 'Wait. Why would I think X would do such a thing? X wouldn't do such a thing. The most logical maneuver would be to shut down.'

 

**That wouldn't solve the problem.**

 

" _Ah shit! Okay. I hear him. Hold him down._ " Dr. Cain cuts off the transmission as Signas struggled to hold X. Thank Light X hasn't refueled. He's too weak to fight back. He's just burning himself down. Signas is also glad he listened to his superstitious intuition. Shutting X down won't solve the issue as X is capable of working even offline.

"..." X is pleading but it doesn't register his auditory. His yelling, angry and desperate for something.

'Hurry doctor!' Signas isn't thinking about losing control. He's more afraid of the fact X breaks further.

 

* * *

 

 

"Something troubling you, Signas?" X asked and Signas looked up from his desk. There was X, smiling and being his cheerful self. 'It's as if he's pretending last night hadn't happened at all.'

"Nothing." Signas swears he won't talk about Iris ever again. It seems X is more affected with his words than any other reploid.

"I want to help you though." X puffed his cheek and Signas wished he how to help this reploid in turn. 'What more if I told Zero? No. I can't tell him. It's best if X moves on.'

"I see..." X answered in turn. The same answer as last night. Signas shifted his papers, refusing to open the topic again.

 

...

 

"♪~" X stood up after ten minutes, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Signs noticed X walk out. X turned to face him, smiling.

"To Zero." X must've noticed Signas' worry, adding. "Don't worry! I'm confident Zero needs me at this hour. I'll come back afterwards."

"Very well." Signas returned to his work.

 

*Thunk

 

'What happens when Zero no longer requires your assistance?' As the door closed, Signas muttered. "All too familiar..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: ...


	9. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile may hate X and every single dumb niceties he does, but to let Zero have a lover and not act like a jealous prick?
> 
> X deserves a fucking night out.
> 
> Now, if only he weren't surrounded by cowards.

"Come with me." Vile grumbled, gripping X's arm as the blue hunter read files in front of the Zeroth Unit Lounge.

"Eh?" X looked up, getting dragged to the elevator. X frowned, dropping the files onto the table. "Where are we going?"

"Out." Vile is beginning to regret volunteering in behalf of the other S and A-Rank Hunters. 'Pussies.'

"But it's late." X reasoned, entering the elevator. "I was waiting for Zero-"

 

"You're helping him with his work." Vile let's go of the arm, leaning back on the elevator. "The Commander is jealous, but he'll let it pass."

"Sigma doesn't need help when he's born to do such work." X looked out of the elevator, staring at the sky. "I like this elevator. I can see everything."

"Enemies can use it to their advantage, being able to see the location of their target due to transparency." Vile literally stated, tapping the reinforced glass.

"True... But that would mean the enemy is within our ranks or a trespasser posing as a tourist or visitor." X agreed and the two reploids turned silent for a minute.

 

....

 

"So where are we going?" X wondered and Vile hesitated to answer. Him, of all people, explain this party organized by a freaking albino.

'If it weren't for Sigma.' Vile internally cursed, responding. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere..." X tilted his head, confused. "Why would you- I get it now."

"Enlighten me, Sherlock." Vile rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, he's wearing a helmet. X took it seriously. 'If he gets it wrong, I'll punch him.'

"A party celebrating Zero's relationship-?!" X moved back, grabbing Vile's hand instinctively. However, Vile had another fist that landed a blow straight to the face. "Ack!"

 

*Thud!

 

"You're wrong again, Talc." Vile swerved his foot to kick X down. "It's for you. Be grateful we have idiots in the system."

"F-for me?" X rubbed his face as he used his left hand as a shield from the fall. X glared at the purple reploid. "Why would anyone do that? Is this a joke?"

"You're telling me." Vile lied. Of course he knows the reason. He doesn't accept plans without understanding them... Unless it's his plan which it isn't. "You're getting conked tonight."

"I don't have time for-" X paused when Vile pointed his buster at him. X smiled, amused. "So that's why they chose you."

 

"You are coming with me whether you want it or not." Vile threatened this hardworking friend-zoned pacifist. "Understood?"

"Does your threat include amputation or binds?" X hoped and Vile stared at his gun.

"You can try." Vile taunted and X heaved. Vile never did like X nor will he ever understand why everyone is fascinated with the dweeb. However, he can appreciate the guy's effort to being a champ. 'No one wants a green-eyed pest plotting vengeance behind their hind.'

"Why am I getting drunk anyways?" X wondered, unable to move due to the gun pointed at him.

"It's been six months since Zero got a partner to interface and shit." Vile lowered his gun when he saw X gave that pitiful look again. He's seen X with that look a lot of times. 'It's that melancholic and defeated look combined.'

 

"It's nearing seven months actually..." X stood up, dusting his armor which wasn't needed because there isn't any dust in the elevator! "I'm really happy for them."

"..." Vile stared at X. Really. That's it. No angry or denial stage. Just pure acceptance with a hint of sorrow. Vile vowed. "You are drinking more than 10 canisters tonight. Dynamo is paying."

"W-wait what?!" X gasped at the number. He must also have wondered who Dynamo is but meh. X shook his head, denying. "I can't handle that!"

"Oh yes you will." Vile dragged the unwilling reploid. "Or I'll chug it down your pipe, that's how!"

"Someone! Help!" X called but the other operators and hunters were also in with the party, following their general direction.

 

"?!" X noticed this, groaning. "Rust it, Sigma! Really?!"

"Stop struggling. This is good for you!" Vile continued dragging X as he headed straight to a white van.

"Of all the vehicles you could have chosen? Really?" Vile asked as Magma Dragoon opened the door.

"It was the easiest one to rent." The dragon shrugged.

"N-no!" X screamed as Vile, Spark Mandril and Magma Dragoon hauled X up and into the van.

 

"Don't mind us." Chill Penguin told a passerby who stared at the event. "He's a workaholic."

* * *

 

"I regret nothing..." Vile declared as he walked unsteadily towards X's room. As punishment for manipulating his fellow A-Rank Hunters to kiss each other (through the can), the drunken commander dared Vile to place X back and return to the area in twenty minutes.

> "W-without a car!" Sigma raised his index finger in the air. It would have been a reasonable deed had Sigma not have a punch bowl on his head and standing on a table. "Get burns, Vava!"
> 
> "Sir?" A reploid waiter called out but the other Maverick Hunters were making too much sounds.
> 
> "Rust it!" Vile slammed his hand on the table. "I-I knew I sh-should've taken truth!"

"..." X, who's clinging to Vile's neck, turned somber after vomiting his seventh bottle. True to his words, the drunk A-rank forced a bottle to a slightly nauseous brunet.

 

*Thunk!

 

"There!" Forcing the door to open _even when he could have opened it with his keycard or handprint or waited for the camera above to scan him with X on his back_ , Vile entered the room and threw X on the floor.

"?" Vile squinted, not noticing the fallen papers and photos on the floor nor the photos clipped on the wall nor the E-cans left on the table. What the drunken reploid notice was the light blue bedding beside the deactivated recharge pod.

"Change the color to a darker tone. It doesn't match the room." Vile made a disgusted sound before leaving the silent reploid.

 

*Thunk.

 

"..." X tried moving his fingertips, trying to grab the photo beside him. A photo he snagged before coming to the past. It was an image before the Jakob incident. An image of him and Layer laughing at Axl giving Zero horns as Alia fixed Signas hat with Pallette rushing to take part of the picture. 

 

> 'Let me reach it.' I don't care if it's not real.
> 
> 'Even if it doesn't exist.' I don't mind an invalidation to my efforts.
> 
> ' ~~Even if~~ ~~I'll never have this moment anymore.~~ ' As long as everyone lives.

 

His arm fails him.

 

[Too tired. X enters forced shutdown.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's Status: Offline


	10. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layer knows she doesn't have the charisma or authority to govern the members, but who else will control the Zero Fan Club?
> 
> X is leaving, most likely because of fatigue and Zero.
> 
> 'It's always about Zero. Did something happen between them?' She wonders.

"No..?" X blinked, surprised to see his team staring at him. "B-but why? We've accomplished our goals-"

"The Virus could mutate." Doppler reasoned. "And we could prevent it in advance."

"Or maybe an unknown threat will arise." Middy suggested, frowning. "We can't do this without you, X."

"Most likely there will be a new production line of reploids." Gate shrugged, placing a hand on the table. "And if they're defected since creation, who'll step up and analyze them?"

"Please don't go, X. We need you as the leader." Double stressed, scanning the room. There is around a hundred of them, human and reploid alike. "Who else would stay up and call us in the middle of the night?"

 

"Is this your final decision, X?" Layer frowned at the reploid. It's been six months since she joined this group. Being placed as Rockman X's right-hand was a surprising development. She can't fathom the reason why the reploid trusted her. It could have been Double or Gate or even the female human _X dotes most of the time_  but X chose her. There must be a valid reason.

    

> _**"Because I know you."** X smiled as he played with his straw, watching Layer poke her parfait. "That's why I trust you."_
> 
> _"We only met for five hours." Layer raised her spoon, tasting the dessert. "Or are you referring to my capabilities?"_
> 
> _"No no no. I **know** you. It's difficult to explain at this point but trust me on this." X slid an application form towards the reploid. "You won't regret applying into the Shinobi Unit."_
> 
> _"I am not built for battle." Layer pushed the application back, but X insisted on placing it on her side._
> 
> _"What do you have to lose?" X teased. Mischief is in his eyes, but it lacked malice?_
> 
> _" **Risk a little.** "_

 

"Do you have a proposal, Layer?" X turned to her area. Layer scanned her teammates, checking the activities recorded in Mom (X insisted on calling the Mother Computer this awkward nickname). It's almost a year since its creation and the leader managed to accomplish his goals with meager resources. Impressive and also worrying.

"What will you do after you leave the club, X?" Layer inquired the blue hunter.

"Funny question..." X smiled, laughing a bit shaky than the usual. "I don't know actually... Maybe a month of sleeping? I love sleep~"

"I knew it. You're a masochist." Techno called out and Middy hit his brother's arm.

 

"If you'll dismantle the group, can we have some of these equipment?" Gate is still going on with the equipment.

"..." Dr. Psyche stared at his colleague, muttering. "I call dibs on the _chair_."

" **What?** I want that!" Dr. Gaudile argued and now the scientists are arguing again.

 

"If I may, I propose to maintain the club until your return?" Layer suggested instead. She cannot stop X from leaving, watching this reploid tirelessly run around and controlling the people from above. X indeed deserves a break away from everything, even if this will break the equilibrium.

"You won't be able to handle the club, Layer. There are too many... (X glanced at the members) fervent rocks in the room." X crossed his arms, tilting his head. "Nor do I have plans on returning."

"If X resigns, I'll leave as well." Doppler declared, separating from the group.

"Me too. I'm not exactly a fan of Zero.." A female scientist fixed her round glasses, covering her eyes further with her long golden locks.

"Yet your great great granddaughter...." X closed his eyes, bowing his head in dismay. So many people are leaving. It shouldn't be surprising. X did join non-Zero fans. Layer honestly doesn't know what to do if X let in the passionate Zero fans. Zero is her superior who is amazing in every way- Shoot.

'Stop thinking about him.' Layer shakes her head, covering her face further with her hand. 'Pallette is not right. I am not infatuated with my Captain!'

 

"Can you at least leave after our anniversary party? We planned it to celebrate our success!" Speak of the devil. Pallette, one of the leaders of the Research teams, cried out. "Give yourself a week to think about your resignation. If you really think that this is for the best then we'll accept your leave wholeheartedly. Layer will handle the fall-out, right Layer?"

"I will." Layer answered solemnly, a bit nervous with the stares directed at her. They weren't just looks of expectations, but a look requiring reformation. Layer doubts she can amaze the crowd as much as X did when they first entered the picture. X is astounding that way, framing each introduction to their preference.

 

"..." The room went silent as X scrutinized the room. Like a Ruler to his people, there was something in those eyes that demanded submission. If you've worked with X for more than a month, you'd know the traits are inherent in his actions. Moments where X's requests are transformed into commands to be immediately executed ~~or else punishment befalls on them~~. Hours of the night when she catches sight of X posing like a King staring down at them with melancholy or should she wonder how X gained such eloquence and form when conducting himself under the presence of others. She hasn't seen X fight yet, but Gate says X is no joke.

 

[Difficult to estimate the Rockman X's fighting prowess when you see the hesitation in those eyes.]

 

"Thank you everyone." X sounded grateful, but his voice had a bit of hesitation and fatigue. When X walked out of the room, the members stared talking at once. Layer couldn't decipher who was speaking what exactly with the generator working right below them. This is what they get for getting Basement floor level 10.

"X. Wait." Layer walked towards her President, rushing to the elevator.

"Yes Layer?" X allowed the purple-haired rapier-user entrance.

 

* * *

 

"You're not leaving because of Zero, are you?" Pressing the 20th floor (different from the blue hunter), Layer stared at the blue hunter who leaned on the wall.

"I can't say Zero is to blame... It's me. I'm just... so tired..." X sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't deny being with Zero makes me feel better... even if it's for a little bit."

"However, being with him made me realize how much he doesn't need me anymore." X opened his eyes, looking down at the floor. "By destroying the possibility of imminent threats occurring, I don't have... any..."

"Reason. You're leaving because there is no reason for staying." Layer stated whatever X refused to say.

 

"Yes. I've overstayed my welcome." X pressed both his cheeks with his hands, rubbing it for some reason. "It's funny how I factored my presence as another catalyst for a grade A threat."

"You are the basis for the reploid race." Layer theorized X is referring to Sigma. The Commander has consistently shown interest with X's abilities, which is denied due to X's insistence to staying as a paperwork slave.

"Our second anniversary for this club..." X mused, already crossing his arms as he looked up at the light above. "I've been with Zero for two years. Time flies by so quickly..."

 

"..." Layer doesn't know how to respond to this. Alia is better equipped with these sort of emotional turmoil. Pallette is out of the option.

"Listen. Layer. This is important." X looked back down, recalling something. "Don't rely on one person to obtain happiness. Find other things or hobbies or people."

"You're the only one relying on one person, X." Layer pointed out. However, she stored the advice.

 

"Then don't be like me." X grimaced, standing back up to leave the elevator. "Or if you want to follow my footsteps then be better than me in getting over things."

"You plan on resigning from the Maverick Hunters?" Layer exclaimed as X got off to the floor designed for the Commander.

"It'll take a week for Sigma to sign the papers for my resignation form." X looked back, smiling. "And if your question is about leaving the Maverick Hunters because of Zero? Then yes. I am."

 

"If it'll make Zero happier if I'm gone then I'll go." X confessed.

 

[The elevator closed right in front of her.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Applying for resignation to... technically everything.


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris may not know the degree of love X has towards Zero but one thing is certain...
> 
> No one deserves to lose everything.
> 
> X needs to learn to love himself again.

"Zero!" X greeted, but it wasn't Zero who entered the room. It was Iris. X's smile dropped by a centimeter, but he's still smiling. Iris is a wonderful operator. She's taking good care of Zero. At least she's less genocidal now. "Oh. hello Iris! Why isn't Zero with you?"

 

...

 

"Zero is unfortunately busy." Iris answered, walking to a chair by the PC and sitting down. It's been a year since she started her affair with Zero and the operator needed to get this matter off her chest. "Don't mind me asking, but may I speak with you regarding Zero?"

"O-of course!" X moved his legs to and fro, sitting on the bed (Iris remembered Zero telling her) installed without his consent. "Go on."

"So you love Zero?" Iris wondered and X nodded feverishly.

 

"Of course I love him! He has done so much for me..." X noticed her concerned look, growing flustered and bowing his head. "Is my planned outings and actions hindering your relationship? I didn't mean to go between you two or anything."

"No. I feel I understand your plans. Colonel and I were based on you, without the black boxes and other anomalies." Iris placed both hands on her lap. Iris couldn't help but get dragged along in X's plans. Surprise hugs and twirls, random transmitter greetings, arranging (not consented by Zero) parties and events such as birthdays and holidays... They were fun, enlightening but also foreign. It took a while before she could convince Colonel and Zero that they indeed had some sort of entertainment in the event but... "I'm afraid you're hurting yourself inside."

"Eh?" X blinked, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

 

"If you really love Zero then do you hate me for taking him from you?" Iris wants to know if X feels this emotion called envy or had X already given up and merely kept loving Zero?

"I would never hate you, Iris." X reassured, smiling back at the worried reploid. "You never did anything wrong. In fact, I'm thankful that you make Zero so at ease. I never see him that way anymore."

"Don't you feel hurt when he ignores your messages or calls?" Iris inquired. She isn't dense. She knows Zero has placed X in his block list but X still manages to send cute messages from random channels. "Don't you feel neglected that he doesn't even ask about your well-being?"

"It's fine~ Z's a busybody." X cheered, still smiling. "Besides, he must be acting that way because of my performance or maybe because I made a Zero Appreciation Club? He's humble that way-"

 

"X! I beg of you! Heed my words." Iris pleaded, standing up, walking towards X and holding the hunter's hands. "I want you to take a break after accomplishing your objective, understood?"

"That's still a long way to go-" X joked but Iris can see a shadow of doubt in those eyes.

"X. Please." Non-stop work, communication and travels, the operator is afraid when X will realize the isolation he created unconsciously. His actions so subtle, brilliant and yet manipulative, Iris managed to pick up parts of X's plan two weeks ago, participating in a meeting with the Federation. Who knows how long X has been enacting his plans? "I may not know what you've gone through or what your objective entails, but I know you're at the end of the road. (X turned silent) When you take a break... will you be a dear to yourself and find someone who'll love you for being you?"

"I know you love Zero but if he can't reciprocate the intensity of your feelings, you're only going to get hurt. You are an incredible and lovely reploid X." Iris raised his hands and placed it near chest level. "I don't want you to get hurt. You deserve just as much love as everyone else. Don't do this to yourself. Please?"

 

"Iris..." X frowned, unsure what to say. Iris isn't telling X to back off. In fact, she's curious why she has not experienced envy or annoyance when Zero is flocked by other females and males. Maybe because they don't seem like a challenge to her or maybe she knows Zero isn't the type to switch partners. She doesn't know.

"Thank you for caring." X cheered up again, standing up and answering. "I truly appreciate it and will take your suggestion into consideration."

"I know it's hard, but I hope you find a way to insert my request in your agenda." Iris let's go and X placed both hands on his hips.

"Thank you for telling me. People rarely talk about my status." X then looked up, curious. "The last time was Dr. Cain."

"You need a hug." Iris proceeded to hug the reploid. X didn't know how to respond for a split second, feeling her arms around his body.

 

"Thank you." X murmured, reciprocating the embrace. Iris sighed, hoping X finds his happiness. 'He deserves this much for working so hard.'

 

* * *

 

[She was right...]

 

X had one task left before he face threats which have yet to manifest _or what one calls hypothetical threats to his Utopia_...

 

 **Zero**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: What now?


	12. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm Eagle knows X as Zero's kouhai...
> 
> So the fact he hasn't seen X within the vicinity is odd by itself.
> 
> The reploid doesn't let the thought bother him.

 

> **Request: Zero**
> 
> **You mind passing my report alongside yours?**

 

*Ding!

 

> **Answer: Storm Eagle**  
>  **Sure. Be there in five minutes.**

  
"?" As soon as Seventh Unit Captain entered the lounge of the Zeroth Special Unit, he notices a presence missing. A usual presence. 'Where is X?'

 

"Captain Storm Eagle!" One of Zero's students and right hand subordinate, Blast Hornet, greeted as he walk towards his direction.

"Anything unusual?" Storm Eagle looked at the Hunter and Blast Hornet shook his head.

"None sir. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Nothing." Storm Eagle did visit Zero last month so maybe the blonde got fed up with having his students (from different units) slack off in his area. "How is Zero?"

"Cramming the reports. It seems there was some inconsistency with the reports of one Hunter from the other that the Admin had to return the files for clarification."

"Of course..." Storm Eagle examined the room further. None. No signs of blue. It's as if X vanished. Storm Eagle requested a list of hunters in the Seventeenth Unit, making sure his assumption is correct. It may take a while before Commander Sigma will check his inbox.

 

"Captain Storm Eagle? You may see Captain Zero." The newly hired secretary and analyst operator named Layer told. He thanked her before entering the office.

 

*Clunk.

 

"You're early." Zero greeted and Storm Eagle scrutinized the room. No blue or white. It's a classy royal red themed office. Fancy no doubt.

"You seem busy..." Storm Eagle sat on the chair, watching Zero haphazardly type and compile his reports. He stared at the printer, unsure why they have to submit a hard copy when submitting a soft copy is way easier. 'Humans and their paper fetish.'

"Not my fault an incident came in." Zero said, still typing and shuffling the papers of his fellow hunters and subordinates.

"What do you plan on doing for next week?" Storm Eagle crossed his arms, finally obtaining the file. "And don't tell me you're going to continue working. You wouldn't want the Commander planning your vacation."

"I'll spend time with Iris, catch up on my students' training regime and check the changes within the city." Zero changed the topic, inquiring. "How's Teal?"

 

"She's doing well. In a mission currently." Storm Eagle checked the room, seeing the neat and yet classy furniture. "Did X decorate your room?"

"No. Iris. She had free time so I let her do as I please." Zero continued reading, frowning at the unnecessary casualty.

"Really? How about the lounge?" Storm Eagle asked. He reread the resignation papers and wondered why Sigma placed this submission as permanent. 'Or was this requested?'

"Layer." Zero answered, almost done typing. "Probably."

"Nothing unusual?" Storm Eagle asked and Zero made a subtle shake of his head. This week must have been hectic for the crimson reploid. 'He would notice if one of his students resigned right?'

 

"Done." Zero leaned on his chair, watching the papers flow out of the printer. He noticed Storm Eagle's serious expression, asking. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing." Storm Eagle took the papers. Zero would be happy to hear the reploid resign. No more persistent cheerful stalker who seems to know everything.

"Thanks for the help." Zero told him as he stood up. Storm Eagle smiled, holding the papers.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Storm Eagle begun walking away. "Oh yes. (Before he left) You should start checking the student applications again."

 

"What are you talking about?" Zero's words made Storm Eagle rest on the doorframe.

"Since you have a free slot, reploid are vying for the position." Storm Eagle has seen the popularity polls. Consistently on top, Storm Eagle still remembers that one operation (with the mad mechaniloid) where they learned this popularity poll from X. It was X who blurted out his joy through the communicators about Zero being top one hottest reploid. He also remembered Vile making vomiting sounds, Zero's annoyance, Chill Penguin's exasperation and Sigma's laughter. 'Good times.'

"Who resigned?" Zero really doesn't know. He lost touch of reality due to the skirmish in the West.

"X." Storm Eagle answered and closed the door. He sent the file he obtained from Sigma to Zero, walking towards the elevator and wondering what X meant...

 

* * *

 

[ **I don't belong here.** ]

 

"..." Zero didn't know how to feel. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen X for this week. When was the last time they met?

   

> "Hey Z? You need me?" X asked, sitting beside his recharge pod, aware Zero is semi-awake.
> 
> [ **No. How many times do I have to tell you that?** ] Zero sent through the 17th Private server.
> 
> "Okay. I'm glad to hear that... Really." X placed both hands on his knees, looking down.
> 
> "..." The prolonged silence was enough to let Zero head back to sleep.

 

'That can't be the reason.' Zero told to himself, walking out to start his patrols. Surely X did it because of another reason. The lack of companionship? No. X has lots of friends. Specs difference? Not likely. X did show potential for infinite development.

'It's a ruse.' Zero decided. X resigned in April 1 so X must have done this as a prank. X is a fan of human-based holidays and events. He'll just have to sit this one out.

'I will decide in the morning.' Zero rode his ride chaser and exited the garage.

 

...

 

[Ten minutes later, X emerged from his own Ride Chaser to where Axl told him to go.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's status: Bye home...?


	13. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl chats with sleeping X.

"Hey." Axl frowned, nudging his new roommate sleeping on the mattress. "Wake up already."

"..." The reploid doesn't respond.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Axl tried riling the reploid, but nothing. "It's already been a week."

 

".." Axl sat on the bed, recalling the first time he found X lifeless on the bed. Of course he'll panic. It's not everyday someone refuses to start-up. Fortunately, Snipe Anteater told him X was performing a one week maintenance for the strenuous activities the blue bomber enacted in the last two years.

"The Maverick Hunters overworked you, huh?" Axl commented, looking at the unconscious reploid. "You're lucky I have no marker or your face would be covered with squiggles."

 

"..."

 

"You know? I wonder why you deactivated Dr. Light. He's your father. Why would you give him up to the authorities? I don't get it." Axl doesn't know who made him so he isn't sure if that was a tough decision. "To be honest, when we first met during my mission. I thought of running away. I flunked and you came as back-up. Maverick Hunters better than Red Alert nonsense..."

"But..." Axl smiled fondly. It was a dumb thought but watching X fight against the thugs with a medkit was familiar. _As if this happened before._ Axl knew could still move from his spot, destroying the binds behind him during the skirmish. With the enemies focusing on X, Axl could escape and return to the base but "For some reason..."

 

" **[I Ran Back.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246926)** "

 

"I wanted to talk to you..?" Axl noticed the reploid stir. "Finally."

"Thank you..." X whispered, crying? "T-that means a lot to me..."

"Then stop crying." Axl wiped some tears off. "You're home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the next story. @_@

**Author's Note:**

> Using 3rd POV since it's fun.


End file.
